


HeliJoxter Comes to Town

by Doceo_Percepto



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Brutal Rape, Crack, Incest, M/M, Rape, just. accept it ok, the joxter is a helicopter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: Snufkin's helicopter father decides to visit.





	HeliJoxter Comes to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Discord friends are the scariest friends to have because you talk to them and then suddenly you're writing something like this. Thanks, weirdos. 
> 
> Art by DeerEggs - many thanks. It's a true masterpiece.

Snufkin had just left the Moominhouse, and evening was coming on. Little lightening bugs speckled the beautiful field, prettier than a painting, and nothing could go wrong. After all… Snufkin had just shared a particularly intimate moment with Moomintroll, and while he’d never show it to the Moomin, it made him feel light and fluttery in a way nothing else could.  

He didn’t think anything at all could ruin his mood…

Until he heard the tell-tale choppy juddering of helicopter blades.

Except this wasn’t any old helicopter. It never, never was. God, he wished dearly it was. A government-issued helicopter, or a passenger helicopter - anything. Anything. But only one type of helicopter ever flew around here, and it was exactly the helicopter Snufkin never wanted to see:

A HeliJoxter. 

Soon wind began to whip around Snufkin, flattening the grasses around him, heralding the arrival of the machine-dad Snufkin feared the most. But there was no escaping him. HeliJoxter flew faster than the quickest of predatory birds. He could hunt tirelessly, and would pursue Snufkin until he caught his prey. 

So Snufkin could do nothing but stand there, trembling and yet consumed with rage, while his father’s immense weight settled upon his landing skids, and his rotor blades spun to a halt. 

There was no doubting Snufkin’s fear, because he knew exactly what it was his father wanted. He only ever visited for only one reason, and one reason alone. That reason, metal-plated and dripping oil, hung heavy and large under his frame. But Snufkin was sick of this crap. 

“You can’t keep doing this!” He yelled, hugging himself tight as if his arms would ever protect himself. 

HeliJoxter was like most helicopters, with a giant face on the front. A dark stripe of fur marked the center of his face, leading to a large bulbous nose. His eyes were clever and perpetually lidded with a predatory cat-like appearance. His mouth, meanwhile, was always stretched into a toothy grin. 

“Hullo, my son,” he said.  

“You’re not my father,” Snufkin hissed. They may be biologically related, but Snufkin refused to acknowledge this evil machine as his father. Not with the way he abused Snufkin. 

The HeliJoxter wasn’t ruffled; he was accustomed to Snufkin’s belligerence. Instead his voice took on a low deep purring, like a feral cat. “Come now, Snufkin…” He walked forward on his skids - it wasn’t the easiest manner of traveling for a HeliJoxter, but he was surprisingly agile at it when he put his mind to it. His large hefty length bounced a little with each step, leaving a trail of oil over the evening grass. “Won’t you be a good son? Won’t you satisfy your father?”

“Get away from me.” Snufkin tried to make it sound fierce, but he only sounded terrified. He _was_ terrified. After the last time HeliJoxter had his way with Snufkin, it had left Snufkin unable to walk for days. He’d ached and ached, and bled, and was certain something had torn. He was terrified for what the HeliJoxter would do to him this time. 

“It’s been so long,” HeliJoxter purred. 

“Go AWAY!”

Snufkin’s resolve snapped - dirt sprayed as he bolted. It didn’t matter where he was going, as long as it was away from his father. He wildly fled down a hill, his eyes on the Moominhouse. If he could get indoors, if they could protect him for just tonight-

But fleeing was always futile. Up started the _thudthudthudthud_ of his blades. Dread swelled in Snufkin’s heart. 

No no no not tonight, please not tonight - 

It grew nearer _THUDTHUDTHUDTHUD_

Then impact. Rounded metal struck him so hard that he went sprawling to the dirt. His head spun and his limbs felt weak - his robo-papa was so much stronger, so much heavier than Snufkin… there was no fighting it. 

Soon Snufkin was pinned beneath his massive weight, and that terrifying and bulging metal cock was rutting over Snufkin’s stomach for stimulation. 

“Ahh…” the HeliJoxter sighed, the lower timbres of his voice trembling the ground beneath Snufkin’s feet. 

“Please, no,” Snufkin pathetically sniffled. “I don’t want this, please papa-“

“Yes, keep begging.” HeliJoxter’s landing skids spread, while the bulk of his weight lowered. “I need this, love,” the Joxter continued. “You’d be a selfish, selfish son not to provide for me…”

The tip of his gargantuan dick nuzzled at Snufkin’s sealed lips. 

“Do open up…”

Snufkin gritted his teeth together. He didn’t want to open his mouth to say that clearly HeliJoxter was too large. He didn’t want to open his mouth for anything right now. 

“C’mon love… don’t make me force you…”

Snufkin shuddered, and fresh tears pricked at his eyes. HeliJoxter had his ways. He could force Snufkin to do whatever he liked, yes, Snufkin knew that well. And if it got to the stage where he had to force it… it was so, so much worse for Snufkin. His resolve wavered, his lips wobbled, and then metal scraped against his teeth as HeliJoxter rammed his lengthy cock into Snufkin’s throat. 

It was horrendously painful and Snufkin was immediately gagging and choking around the dick, which was so large that barely more than the tip fit into his mouth - though not for a lack of trying. The HeliJoxter was trembling on his tensed skids as he thrusted his tail and body forward, nearly grinding Snufkin’s head into the dirt.

“A-ahh-ah,” Snufkin tried to speak around the giant dick stretching his throat, but nothing made sense and the HeliJoxter wasn’t stopping, just kept slamming into the back of his mouth. 

Snufkin couldn't handle it any more. His stomach lurched, and he promptly vomited all over HeliJoxter’s big robot dick. It didn’t stop HeliJoxter. The sick helicopter daddy probably liked it.

Soon enough, though, he ripped out of Snufkin’s mouth. 

“Your pants,” HeliJoxter said, his voice rumbling and deep with need.

“Ngh-?” Snufkin didn’t even bother wiping his vomit-covered lips, or his tear-streaked cheeks. HeliJoxter hadn’t cum yet, which meant the activities weren’t done.

“Your pants,” HeliJoxter hissed. “You must remove them.”

Resisting only made it worse. Shaking and sobbing, Snufkin pulled off his pants as bid. “Please papa, go easy…”

“Spread your legs.” 

Whimpering, he hooked his legs on the skids on either side. 

“Yes, that’s my good son.” 

When HeliJoxter penetrated him, it was exceedingly painful, stretching him beyond limits. Poor Snufkin writhed and howled with agony, but HeliJoxter did not care about his pain or discomfort. All Snufkin was to him was a warm tight cavern to pleasure his mechanical dick. The full weight of the helicopter bounced on Snufkin’s insides as HeliJoxter set a harsh, snapping rhythm.

“Yes, yes, yes,” HeliJoxter began to say in time with his thrusts, and his tail rotors began to thump, _thudthudthud_ with his approaching orgasm. Snufkin was nothing more than a cocksleeve while machine cock pistoned in and out of him, tearing up his insides with the rough metal. 

“Yes, my son, my son,” HeliJoxter gave one last powerful thrust before he went still inside Snufkin. The poor Snufkin’s insides flooded with oil, so thick and heavy was the stream that it spurted from his hole and dripped onto the ground. HeliJoxter quivered with a metallic rattling sound as he caught his breath. 

“Lovely,” he sighed. “Just lovely, as always.” 

Snufkin didn’t move as HeliJoxter retreated. Didn’t move as HeliJoxter took back to the sky, having satisfying his one reason for visiting. 

Then slowly, cringing, he sat up, and cried again in earnest.  


If only, if only there was something he could do… But there was no fighting against his helicopter father.


End file.
